The most common type of emergency light and markers consist of a short stick containing chemicals which, when they are put in contact with each other, emit light. Those chemical light sticks are activated by bending their enclosure. The bending breaks a septum separating the chemicals allowing their mixing. This type of emergency light and markers have a very short life and cannot be reused. Their disposal can create harmful environmental hazards. Accordingly, there is a need for a more durable type of light fixture that can be used not only as emergency lights and markers but also as a portable flashlight.
Most flashlights do not have an intensity adjustment. In some situations where only a very limited amount of light is called for, the lens of the flashlight must be covered with a filter or a semi-opaque film in order to dim its output. Accordingly, there is a need for a type of flashlight with a limited amount of power which is sufficient to read by but remains undetectable from a distance.